


the first march of many

by flamecascade



Category: Dangan Ronpa
Genre: Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Gen, New Family, Newborn Children, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-23
Updated: 2014-11-23
Packaged: 2018-02-26 18:01:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2661290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flamecascade/pseuds/flamecascade
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When the screaming only gets louder, his heart threatens to beat out of his chest in fear, and Takaaki decides he never wants to see his son cry when he is older. He doesn’t think he can take it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	the first march of many

**Author's Note:**

> so this is wildly different from my other takaaki characterization but i feel it's justified bc toranosuke hasn't fallen yet + they aren't crushed by debt + shit's happy + i need ishimaru to be loved okay
> 
> thank you to mint for betaing! i hope you enjoy

“He’s so...small.”

His wife smiles at the obvious statement, cradling her newborn with adoration. _Yes_ , Inspector, babies do tend to be rather small. Takaaki remembers kneeling down to her stomach many times before today, whispering in hushed voices and feeling for kicks, but seeing his baby boy in front of him is completely different. He stares ahead like the moment isn’t real - and after the stress of just a few moments ago, it does feels somewhat like a dream. The screaming, the anxiety, the bone-crushing grip, running his hand through her hair just because it was all he could do to ease her pain: it was, in all respects, replaced with pure tranquility. Their life together had started some time ago, but they were finally going to begin it as parents.

The thought terrifies him, but he's nothing if not hopeful. His son is definitely healthy, thank god - he was red-faced and wailing with strong lungs until only a few minutes ago, opening his mouth wide to take in his first gasps of air. Although his eyes are still clenched shut and his mouth is seemingly stuck in a frown, the baby is silent now, swaddled in a white blanket and only squirming every once in a while. Takaaki supposes he must be sleeping now, exhausted after the ordeal.

...now that he thinks about it, his wife must be even more exhausted. He hesitates - his coworkers would laugh at him, being so unsure how to break a silence - but settles for resting his hand on her shoulder, stroking gently to get her attention.

“Are you certain you don’t want to rest? I can take care of him.”

She thinks for a moment, then smiles.

“...if you insist, dear.”

Moving carefully to not disturb him proves futile. The wailing starts again as she passes the boy between them, and Takaaki freezes. He has no idea what to do with a baby. All the books he read on parenthood shoot out of his mind in an instant, leaving him blank and completely panicked.

“Shh, shh...!” He tries and fails to keep his voice steady, bouncing the infant in his arms. When the screaming only gets louder, his heart threatens to beat out of his chest in fear, and Takaaki decides he never wants to see his son cry when he is older. He doesn’t think he can take it. “It’s okay. I’m...not going to let anything, or anyone hurt you. I promise that.”

He shuts his eyes tight and leans down so the boy rests in the crook of his neck, hushing softly until the wailing slows and stops. When he opens them again, he's met with bright red staring into grey.

Takaaki has no idea how he did that, but tapping into his newfound shushing abilities is not at the forefront of his mind right now. Mouth hanging open just a little, he reaches out to brush his son’s cheek and finds a tiny fist clutching onto his finger with surprising strength. It was hard to see from a distance, but his dark wisps of hair curve down into his own widow’s peak. His son has his hair, and his nose, and Takaaki somehow knows that he has his eyebrows, and his mother’s lips, and his mother’s wide eyes staring up at him in wonder, like he’s the most amazing thing the boy’s ever seen, and dear god, he’s _perfect._

Takaaki has to bite his lip and swallow back tears. He needs to be strong for his baby boy.

“Hello, Kiyotaka,” he smiles, voice wavering in spite of himself. His wife chose the name, and at first he was unsure, but now he knows it couldn’t be more perfect. “I’m...I’m your father.”

Oh god, he's a _father_ now. The man has another moment of panic before Kiyotaka gurgles, and Takaaki feels his heart swell with pride. His son hasn’t broken eye contact yet, so he goes on.

“We all love you very much, Kiyotaka. Your father, your mother…and especially your grandfather.” He smiles at the thought of his father in the kantei, looking off towards the window. “He’s doing important work right now, but as soon as he’s able, I promise he’ll be here to see you.”

At last, Takaaki feels calm, pressing a soft kiss to his son’s forehead. Sitting down in his chair, careful not to disturb the baby, he looks over at his wife, who smiles at them and whispers,

“You’re going to do great things, Kiyotaka.”


End file.
